Suki?
by Miyon-chan
Summary: Apa ini? Aku merasa malu kalau berada di dekatnya. Siapa pun beritahu aku.


_**Warning! OOC, AU, tidak menarik, dll.**_

_ Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang_

.

.

.

Sakura POV

_Kriiing..kriiing..kriiing.._

"hoaemmm.." tangan ku segera mencari letak jam weker yang sedang berbunyi yang ternyata ada di bawah bantal ku. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya aku bangkit dari kasur yang sudah ku tiduri semalam ini menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah yang gontai.

_10 menit kemudian.._

"sarapan roti saja, ah" roti yang berada di lemari penyimpanan segera ku ambil dan di olesi dengan selai strawberry. Sunyi, sepi, tidak ada yang berbicara. Beginilah kegiatan yang setiap hari aku jalankan.

Aku hidup terpisah dengan orang tua ku. Sebenarnya, aku yang memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. Awalnya _okaa-san _tidak setuju dengan keputusan ku, tetapi aku beralasan ingin hidup mandiri, memang benar. Akhirnya _otou-san _mengerti dan membujuk _okaa-san _untuk menerima keputusan ku.

Dan aku memilih tinggal di Konoha, yang jaraknya agak jauh dengan Ame, tempat tinggal ku dari lahir. Disini aku juga bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas yang dekat dari tempat tinggal ku. Apalagi setiap hari aku berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

.

_Srekk.._

Hal pertama yang ku lihat saat masuk kelas ialah..

"_ohayou, _Sakura" ya, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Teman seperjuangan ku selama aku bersekolah disini. Bisa di bilang, dial ah orang yang paling dekat dengan ku.

"_ohayou,_ino-_pig_" balas ku dengan tersenyum jahil.

"oh, ayo lah sakura.. Aku kan tidak memanggil mu dengan sebutan _forehead_" Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. Lalu memberikan _deathglare _kepada ku, yang tentu saja tidak mempan.

"sepertinya hari ini kau sedang dating bulan, hm?" seketika aku terkekeh saat ia tambah memberikan _deathglare_ yang lebih menyeramkan. Tapi raut wajahnya seketika berubah saat melihat pria yang sedang memasuki kelas dengan tatapan datarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"hei, sakura. Kau tahu tidak, gossip yang baru beredar hari ini?" Ino sedikit berbisik saat bicara di kuping ku.

"tentu saja aku tidak tahu, aku kan bukan wanita yang gemar bergosip seperti mu" balas ku yang sambil melirik sang Uchiha dari ekor mata ku. "memangnya apa yang sedang di gosipkan dari Uchiha itu?" aku sedikit penasaran.

"ternyata dia sedang dekat dengan teman sekelas kita, dan kau tahu siapa? Uzumaki Karin" aku sedikit membelalakan mata saat ino member informasi tentang kedekatan Sasuke.

"oh, Karin. Aku tidak heran, lagipula Karin cantik, pintar, lembut, dan dia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Yang sepertinya cocok dengan Sasuke yang notabennya keluarga dari Uchiha" entah kenapa, aku sedikit merasakan sesak saat berbicara seolah-olah mendukung hubungan mereka.

"tapi aku tidak merasa dia sempurna, bahkan dia terlihat seperti mencari perhatian Sasuke saja" terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Ino, bahwa dia tidak suka kedekatan Sasuke dengan Karin.

Sedangkan aku hanya mengendikan bahu yang artinya aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengam urusan mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian Kakashi-_sensei _datang, aku dan Ino langsung menuju ke tempat duduk yang sudah di tentukan. "_ohayou, minna. Gomen_, aku sedikit terlambat" guru yang selalu memakai masker itu terlihat menggaruk-garukan kepalanya.

"itu sudah kebiasaan mu kan, _sensei_" celetuk Shikamaru, pemuda berotak jenius tetapi raut mukanya tidak pernah bergairah dan satu lagi, tukang tidur.

"hahaha, aku harap kalian jangan meniru kebiasaan ku" Kakashi-_sensei _menyipitkan matanya yang artinya dia sedang tersenyum. "ah, baiklah sekarang aku akan membagi kalian jadi kelompok. Dan satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang"

Kelompok? Seketika aku menjadi penasaran, semoga saja teman sekelompok ku bisa di ajak kerja sama dengan baik. "sekarang akan ku undi. Kalian maju, dan ambil gulungan kertas kecil yang ada di meja ku. Disitu terdapat angka yang akan menentukan pasangan kelompok kalian" Kakashi-_sensei _mengucapkan dengan panjang lebar, dan akhirnya kami maju untuk mengambil gulungan kertas kecil itu.

Dan aku mengambil satu-satunya gulungan yang tersisa, karna aku tidak ingin repot-repot untuk memilih.

Ino datang menghampiri ku "hei, Sakura. Kau dapat angka berapa?" aku langsung membuka gulungan itu, dan ku lihat. "aku dapat angka 6. Kau berapa, Ino?"

"ah, sayang sekali. Aku dapat angka 10. Berarti aku tidak sekelompok dengan mu ya" Ino memperlihatkan raut wajah sedih. "jangan berlebihan, Ino" aku memutarkan bola mata ku. Sikap berlebihan Ino kambuh lagi ternyata.

Dengan segera, aku mencari seseorang yang angkanya sama dengan ku. Dan dari sekian yang aku tanyakan, tidak ada yang angka gulungannya sama denganku.

'tidak mungkin kan aku sendiri, siswa di kelas ini setahu ku genap. Pasti aku akan mendapatkan pasangan kelompok'. Ekor mata ku seketika berhenti pada kursi yang berada di pojok belakang, tidak. Lebih jelasnya pada seseorang yang sedang mendudukin kursi itu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Aku baru ingat, hanya dia yang belum aku tanyakan berapa angka gulungannya. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya. 'heh? Kenapa aku mendadak jadi gugup? Padahal kan aku hanya ingin bertanya. Tenang Sakura, tenang' setelah memantapkan diri, aku berjalan menuju mejanya,

"ah, _ano.. _Uchiha-_san_. Aku ingin bertanya.." ia memandang ku dengan tatapan datar nya. 'astaga, kenapa dia tampan?' aku tersentak saat batin ku mendadak bicara sepeti itu.

"apa?" singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ciri khas Uchiha. "_eto.. _angka di gulungan kertas mu berapa?"

Lalu ia menatap ku dengan pandangan yang sangat lurus. Aku hampir keringat dingin saat di tatap dia seperti itu. Cukup lama pula aku menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang kelewat dingin ini. "hei, Uchiha-_san_. Kau mendangar tidak sih?" aku sedikit meninggikan suara ku.

Ku lihat dia sedikit membuka mulutnya seperti ingin menjawab. 'oh, ya ampun. Sampai kapan ia terus menggantungkan jawabannya, huh?'

"enam" deg! Seketika tubuh ku menegang. Apakah dia tadi menjawab? Apa aku yang salah dengar? Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi "boleh kau ulang?"

"enam. Sepertinya kupingmu sudah berkurang pendengarannya, Haruno" dia sedikit menajamkan matanya.

Oh, _Kami-sama. _Aku harus berpasangan dengan dia di kelompok nanti? Ku rasa aku sedang bermimpi. Siapa pun, bangunkan aku..

**Tbc**

.

.

.

**HEI=YO, aku newbie di ini **

**Cerita ini murni dari hasil imajinasi ku. Maaf kalau kurang menarik.**

**RnR? **_**Arigatou *ojigi***_


End file.
